Tout ca pour une feuille
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Pourquoi Hermione est-elle angoissée à cause d'une simple feuille ? OS écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : feuille, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les persos sont à J.K Rowling.

* * *

«_Hermione… »

« _... »

« _HERMIONE ! »

« _Mhhhh. »

« _LA feuille est là. »

« _QUOI. »

La brunette qui une seconde plus tôt était encore à moitié plongée dans un rêve plaisant était à présent bien réveillée et fixait sa meilleure amie Ginny d'un air paniquée. Elle porta sa main droite à sa bouche et commença à se ronger rageusement l'ongle du pouce. Puis elle vit le sourire narquois de Ginny et le doute s'empara d'elle.

« _Gin ? Ce n'est pas une blague n'est ce pas ? Parce que ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa. »

« _Non non non, la fameuse feuille est bien là. »

« _Ou ? »

« _Dans le salon bien sur. »

« _Oh mon Dieu…oh Merlin…Oh Godric…je vais mourir. »

« _Mais non. Ce n'est rien qu'une feuille. »

« _Une feuille qui peut changer toute ma vie. ELLE va décider de tout. Oh Merlin…j'ai envie de vomir. »

« _Et si tu t'habillais tout simplement et que tu allais voir. »

« _Je ne peux pas, Ginny. J'ai tellement peur. J'ai échoué, je le sais. »

« _N'importe quoi. Tu veux que j'aille voir à la place peut-être. »

« _Surtout pas ! »

« _J'ai déjà regardé de toute façon… »

« _PARDON ! »

« _Je plaisante. Allez debout. »

Hermione qui s'était arraché les peaux de l'index et du majeur pendant cette courte conversation se leva, chancelante et se dirigea vers la penderie. Elle se sentait mal à l'idée de regarder cette fichue feuille. Elle avait si peur que ça se passe mal, qu'il lui arrive malheur. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle l'attendait et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait aller voir. Comment une simple feuille pouvait lui faire aussi peur. « Mais ce n'est pas une _simple _feuille » corrigea son esprit, « c'est ton avenir, ta vie ! »

Tremblante elle s'habilla et se coiffa rapidement, croisant dans le miroir son reflet plus pâle que la mort. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et fit une petite prière rapide même si elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

« _Je t'accompagnes ? »

« _Merci mais non merci Ginny. Je dois affronter ça seule. »

Ne prêtant pas attention au léger gloussement de son ami, elle ouvrit là porte et s'approcha des escaliers. Elle déglutit difficilement et commença à descendre les marches. Elle avait l'impression de descendre en Enfer. Chaque marche la rapprochait de cette fichue feuille et plus ça allait, plus elle était convaincue que ses pires cauchemars allaient se réaliser dans quelques instants. Elle allait être la risée du pays et mourir de honte ou de chagrin.

Arrivée aux abords du salon, une violente nausée s'empara d'elle mais elle lutta contre l'envie de se précipiter aux toilettes car elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas et elle n'avait pas envie de passer le restant de ses jours dans les toilettes du Terrier.

Elle se figea néanmoins en entrant dans le salon. Tout le monde était là. Molly et Arthur, Bill, Fleur et la petite Victoire, Fred et Georges, Remus et Tonks, Harry et Ron. Et sur la table, LA feuille bien enfermée dans son enveloppe.

« _Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive, t'a vu un fantôme ? » Interrogea Fred

« _Je crois plutôt que c'est la vue de Ron en pyjama qui… »

« _Taisez-vous les garçons. Hermione ma chérie, tout va bien ? »

« _Ou…oui. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Le chemin jusqu'à la table lui paru très long. Elle voulait pleurer ou s'enfuir, elle ne savait plus. Et tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle allait tellement les décevoir, elle s'en voulait déjà.

Enfin, ses mains tremblantes se saisirent de l'enveloppe. Elle était si fébrile qu'elle se coupa en l'ouvrant mais elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur. Elle laissa tomber l'enveloppe et saisi la feuille qui allait décider de tout. Cette unique feuille, ce bout de papier qui était le papier le plus important du monde. La respiration d'Hermione se coupa et tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'elle dépliait la feuille. Il y eu un instant de silence. Tout le monde regardait Hermione qui elle avait ses yeux fixés sur la feuille. Elle ne disait rien. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas.

Et soudain un cri. Des larmes. Un immense sourire. Une question. Une simple question.

« _Alors ? »

« _Douze optimal. J'ai eu les meilleures notes depuis Dumbledore lui-même ! »

Des applaudissements, des félicitations. Hermione se sentit soudain soulagée, libérée d'un poids. Elle avait eu si peur d'échouer à ses ASPICS. Mais à présent elle serrait fort dans ses mains cette feuille qui a défaut d'être son pire cauchemar était devenue un de ses plus beaux rêves. Elle allait devoir l'encadrer.

* * *

Voilà. Désolée si il y a des fautes mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de relire ^^


End file.
